mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1994-001) 01-01-1994
1-1-1994 Saturday, January 1, 1994 Sponsors: N, U, 11 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny & The Gophers sings "We Are Different" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie tries to put a pot on Bert's head. Bert asks Ernie why he's doing that, and Ernie says that he broke a cookie jar. Ernie has to put the cookies somewhere, so he put them in the sugar bowl – and put the sugar in the flowerpot, which meant that he had to put the flower in a milk bottle. He put the milk in the soda bottle, the soda into the fishbowl, and the fish in Bert's cowboy hat. Bert asks, "Now what am I going to wear when I want to play cowboy?" Ernie puts the pot on Bert's head and says, "Ride 'em, cowboy, Bert!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floral patterns are formed to Eastern European music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Mickey Mouse stars in "Mickey's Delayed Date", where he gets late for his date with Pluto's help |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Celina waits in the courtyard for Big Bird, who said he and the kids would serve her lunch "in a special way." Big Bird arrives, and announces "Celina's Healthy Lunch Ballet," in which each kid serves her a dish while dancing differently. Celina is about to eat, when Big Bird has them take the dishes away so they can perform the encore. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Susan and Bob sing "Can Read" while at a newsstand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Shaun look at the word CAT, and Chicago the Lion says he likes the word because he's a kind of cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid voice-overs observe flamingos. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Capital letter U for up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At DisneyLand, Roger Rabbit, Chip 'N' Dale & the kids go on rides in the "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis and David cooperate on a rainy day |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "See You Later Alligator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Computer N / n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley takes his 39-member studio audience to a restaurant, but there is no place for him to sit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ethel Merman sings "There's No Business Like Show Business" with Fozzie and the rest of the Muppets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rectangle transition |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide